our_total_drama_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Lindsay
Lindsay is a character competing in Our Total Drama Roleplay. She is played by Drfizwuz997xlol Total Drama Island Early in the season she showed a great attraction in Geoff and was valuable in for her team, and got in a relationship with Geoff. She played a tough game but could only reach the final 8 when Heather's alliance eliminated her. She forgive her but started questioning her relationship with Geoff. Total Drama Action So far, this has been Lindsay's best season. She started out rather close to Alejandro- always jumping in his lap and flirting with him. She was in the seconded bottom 2 against Heather but in a tie. However, she won a tiebreaker and hugged Heather goodbye, being the only who would actually miss her. In the next episode she was not in the bottom 2 but spend most of the season flirting with Alejandro. Bridgette was jealous of this, and surprisingly, Cody caused Alejandro's elimination. This saddened both Bridgette and Lindsay but Lindsay was able to reason, considering how they were as a couple, and ended her crush. In the next few episodes she was mostly comic relief but starting to become best friends with Bridgette, who had forgiven her for her flirting. She found herself in the bottom 2 for a second time against Gwen, but won the tiebreaker, eliminating Gwen. Lindsay then was able to survive until the merge where she and Bridgette cemented their friendship. She also formed a crush on Duncan, helping him with the challenge. Blaineley debuted and quickly also formed a crush on Duncan as well as a friendship with Lindsay. When Courtney won the challenge Lindsay was torn between voting off her best friend and a guy she barely knew but respected- Harold. In the end, Bridgette and Lindsay were both in the bottom 2 and Lindsay was saved. Lindsay was sad to see her best friend gone, hugging the surfer and crying. . Everyone gave Bridgette a group hug as she went in the limousine. Lindsay then discovered that Blaineley attempted to eliminate her, but managed to forgave her. All thought as revenge with Duncan she voted out Blaineley. Lindsay then found herself in the final 6. She and Courtney ended up in the bottom two, and this proved to be her final undoing, and the blonde was eliminated. Total Drama World Tour This was the first season she didn't merge and was a early out. In the first episode she was really nice finding and giving pandas to Heather,Bridgette,Harold, and Duncan in that order. Lindsay saw that Duncan give up on the challenge and while flirting She finally got him to do it as they where the last 2 complected it. In the next episode she was very happy to be on the team as Duncan and two started flirting making Geoff jealous. Lindsay felt bad for Geoff and throw the challenge in the third episode for him. This unfortunately got her team to vote her up ending up in 15 place, only outranking her best friend Bridgette. In the last aftermath Lindsay is one of few people on team Heather, being one of her 4 friends. She then does the challenge by doing a perfect drive from a plane to get her key. Instided of giving the key to Alejandro, she chats up with Bridgette, costing her team the challenge. When Sierra punched Bridgette, Lindsay quickly helped her friend and got an ice pack. In the finale, she voted for Heather to win, despite the fact that Leshawna did. Total Drama Revenge of the Island Lindsay makes a cameo where she has to hide from the other contestants. She then hides in the Confessional booth where she makes many of them. Brick who had to make one found her hiding and took her into the calphaple winning the challenge for his team. Total Drama All Star Heroes vs Villains Lindsay comes back to the all star season looking for reception after being an early out in World Tour. As the season starts she is BFFs with Bridgette and is very pleased to be place on the Heroic Hamsters. She is very friendly with fellow team mates Dawn and Dakota and she becomes really close with Dawn after having aura easily be read. Unlike Bridgette she found this very cool and enjoyed it. She didn't do very well in the first challenge but her and Dakota got to bound after both of them got out. They let each other use each other's phones. After the challenge was over Lindsay ask Heather if she would liked her dye when she agreed she ran quickly to get it. On her way she meet up with Dawn and Mike and she told them that Heather was trying to get out Cameron. Bridgette then walks over to them and comes up with the idea to get out Heather boyfriend's Harold out as revenge. Before the elimination ceremony Lindsay made a confessional about being scared of being the first out again, even thought she was second. She then gets the first marshmallow of the night and is one of few people happy to see that Cameron is still in. When Harold goes towards the Flush of Shame she's thinks it's the cutest toilet ever and she, along with Dakota, take photos of it, as well as Harold being flushed. They then both gets cover in yucky toilet water and she isn't happy about it. In the next episode Lindsay wakes up next to Mike and notice his sudden changes. Lindsay then wakes him up but he kisses her and Lindsay promised never to tell Dawn. Lindsay then went outside to give Heather moral support and Heather, Lindsay, and Dakota all agreed to dye there hair together. When the challenge started Lindsay was every excited and started jumping everywhere. She didn't notice the apples so Dawn had to help. The glove then went to hit them but Lindsay then jumped over it. The glove did hit Dawn and Lindsay tired her hardest to keep her up, but she couldn't and she lets her go. Lindsay then started jumping from tree to tree having fun and was really good at it. She then reached the final 6 where her and Mike where the only heroes left. The rest villains shot apples at them and she hid behind Mike. Heather then shouted a gainit apple at Mike knowing down. The Apple machine broke and all the remaining villains but Heather fall off. It then started raining which made Lindsay even more happy. Lindsay then jumped all day long while Heather tired to trick her. heather realized there nothing to do to stop Lindsay and she thow the challenge. Lindsay then won it for her team and got the biggest room in the spa hotel all for herself the entire season. Lindsay was about Mike but Bridgette told her he will be ok. When Heather got switch to the heroes team Lindsay was the most exited. Lindsay, Heather and Bridgette then went to sleep in Lindsay special room. Lindsay wakes up in the spa hotel feeling beautiful and refresh. She then goes on to dye Heather's hair and talks about how important her hair dye is to her. When everyone else is eating breakfast Mal comes in to stir up trouble. Lindsay however catches him unknown and they then have a conversation. Lindsay says in a confessional that Mike looks like a Mal. In the challenge they hide together where Lindsay tells Mal about the hair dye where he laters goes inside of the spa hotel to destroy it. Both Lindsay and Mike reach the final part of the challenge where they then have to go into an open field. Lindsay sees the hair dye on Mal's hands and he saying he thought it was lotion. Will Mal is telling her this they both gets hit by chef's paintball gun. They then go inside the spa hotel to wash up. Lindsay then sees that her hair dye is spread all over the place. They then talk up in there alliance and Lindsay thinks it was Leshawna. Mal quickly agrees and when they loss the challenge and the Villains fight over who go to exile the alliance quickly vote off Leshawna and even convinces Heather to do so. After seeing Leshawna gets flush Lindsay then walks to the spa hotel with Alejandro where sees realized how much she missed him since Action. Appearances Total Drama Island Total Drama Action Total Drama World Tour Total Drama Revenge of the Island (cameo) Total Drama All-Stars Trivia *Lindsay has merged three times. *Even thought she was the lowest ranking member of the Anti-Woman Hating club she is the only member to be an all star. *Lindsay won the only reward challenge of Total Drama All Stars. *She has kissed three guys on the show,Geoff, Alejandro and Duncan. This puts in her second to only Gwen. **She dated Geoff in season 1, had a crush on Duncan and they started dating at the end of season five. and kissed Alejandro accidentally three times. *She is the only person to be in four seasons and never reach the final four. *She used the Idol in Total Drama All Stars and was Eliminated in the same episode. Status Drama War.JPG Bridgette and Lindsay.jpg Lindsay Rankings.png Lindsay.png Screen Shot 2014-05-04 at 12.25.54 PM.png|Lindsay in the Flush of Shame Category:Females Category:Characters Category:TDAS Cast Category:Content Category:Our Total Drama Role Play Category:Female Characters Category:TDSS Cast Category:Screaming Gophers Category:Killer Grips Category:Team Anti Social Woman Haters Category:Heroic Hamsters Category:Killer Gophers Category:Team Scott